movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Valeyard6282/Endgame Theroy by Valeyard6282
I've been gone for a while, and I'm not really back. I'm still busy with a lot of things and won't properly return for a while, but I'd thought I'd post my Endgame theory. Ok, so in Infinity War- time zones are irreverent. It is day in Africa and day in New York when the Snap occurs. So what if that wasn't the snap? This is out there, but hear me out. So in Endgame, the Avengers go into other realities through the Quantum Realm. One reality is during the Battle of New York- hence set photos- where Tony is an older director of SHIELD and it is more a full on Earth-Alien war. This is also why Ant-Man is seen in this battle. The Avengers go into other realities and grab Infinity Stones from different universes and replace the MCU universes' Infinity Stones by going back in time through time vortexes in the Quantum Realm. So when Asgard originally had the Tesseract when Bor built the Bifrost with it- it wasn't that universes' Tesseract, it was that of a different universe. See, the Stones' powers work in any universe just the same- so no one could no the difference. The different Stones from different universes can be used together, but cannot be all used to do the Snap because they're incompatible. So when Thanos snaps, it destroys the gauntlet and fries his arm- not from sheer power- but because the Stones reject each other to do something on this scale. People being dusted is the Avengers pulling people out of the main MCU universe and into another similar one (where the MCU will continue) while the original six sacrifice themselves to Thanos in the same setting as Stark's dream in Age of Ultron, as seen in the trailer with Cap going beast mode. This location is Titan II after it is obliterated. So we never even see the Snap in the MCU. We see Thanos destroy the gauntlet with incompatible Stones that the Avengers swapped out with the real ones by traveling into other realities and getting other Stones, and then traveling back in the MCU timeline and actually swapping the Stones out. Doctor Strange gave up the Time Stone because he saw what actually was going to happen in Endgame with the Stone-swapping and decided giving Thanos this other Time Stone was the only way. People being dusted is the Avengers pulling everyone out into another universe where Far from Home takes place and everything else afterwards, so the Avengers get them out of the way and give themselves something to avenge and fuel themselves with anger to beat Thanos. In the main MCU timeline, Stark ends up with a Thanosbuster suit with a built-in gauntlet with the MCU's actual Infinity Stones- and this is how they kill Thanos, but also kill themselves. Marvel Studio employees stated that the MCU would be more singular stories from now on after Infinity War and this supports that. An interconnected storyline continues, but movies like Black Widow are these standalone movies. They take place in the same universe, but prior to other things and are irreverent to the main story because Natasha will die in Endgame. Also how dope would it be to be Curtis' group session Cap is a part of? Category:Blog posts